


Kissing Servant

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Improvised Sex Toys, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a dark warrior strong with the Force, Kylo Ren submission is a thing of beauty.





	

Happy April Fool´s Day Andrea! <3


End file.
